


Lunch Date

by ElevatorAction13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AAxEM, M/M, gay priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorAction13/pseuds/ElevatorAction13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, really cold, and the hotel is far away. With no vehicular transportation option, Anderson comes up with the idea to take a break and warm up in a cozy cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

Lunch Date

 

 

It was a brisk day in the foreign town. Clouds covered the sky, casting dark shadows over the streets while a crisp wind blew past at intermittent intervals, fluttering leaves and coats alike.

The streets were bare, with only a few scatterings of people going about their afternoon business in the cold weather. Two men in particular were strolling down the cobble sidewalk, one man’s heavy boots making solid thumps against the stone while the other’s leather shoes made quick clicks with their fine wooden heels.

They walked in silence for the most part, the cold weather causing the smaller, thinner man to cease talking and instead mutter under his breath every now and then about the chill hitting his skin with every wind gust. The larger man, having no willing conversation partner, was content to walk silent alongside him, unaffected by the weather due to his unnatural size and constitution. That, and he had the fortune to bring a thick, snug coat with him and a yellow scarf, made for him by one of his children who happened to be a gifted knitter.

Unfortunately, his unhappy partner was not as fortunate, armed with only a light, black coat to ward off the weather. He had pulled up the collar close to his neck, and would bury his face down into its confines every now and then to warm his cold-burned face. His long golden hair was tossed by the wind and pulled loose from the tight ponytail he had so lovingly made that morning. The rebellious hairs whisked around his face, only adding to his discomfort.

“The forecasts were utterly off-mark.” Visible puffs of breath came into the air with every word he grumbled, going away when he buried his face into his collar again.

“Dae ye want meh coat? Ah’ll beh fine off.”

“Don’t be silly, I’d be swallowed alive, that and it’d look awfully strange for me to be wearing a piece of clothing so oversized.”

“Meh scarf then?”

“No, that color doesn’t suit me.”

“Alricht, boot feel free tae change yer mind anytime.”

“I’ll manage.”

Things became quiet again, and Anderson took to humming a happy tune. Enrico scoffed.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Ahhh shush. Yer jus’ grumpy because o’ th’ weather. Ye hardly ever mind meh humming any other time.”

“Hmph. Regardless, I’d prefer quiet.”

“Fine, Ah’ll let ye stew.”

They continued to walk along, passing by the small shops and boutiques that lined the sidewalk. The breeze buffeted the small flower boxes dotting the windows, their brightly colored occupants being tossed every which way as their petals were torn off and thrown into the wind. Despite the day’s growing time it seemed to be only getting colder and more inhospitable to the two foreign travelers. Casting an eye to the side Anderson could see that Enrico was shivering noticeably. It was still such a long way away from the hotel they were staying at, and there were no cabs in this small town.

“Ye hungry?”

“Excusi?”

“Et’s gittin’ aboot lunch time, ye want tae ‘ave lunch wit meh?”

“Considering that we’re traveling together I’d say I’d have to have lunch with you, unless I decided to go to another restaurant all together.”

“Ach, ye’re being tae difficult fer sooch ae simple question tae not beh hungry. Ah’ll take that as ae yes.”

“Fine, choose somewhere to stop, I don’t care.”

Anderson watched as Enrico buried further into his own coat before looking at the shops beside them. He was sure that he could find a decent place to stop-

“How aboot ‘ere? Nice lookin’ café aye? Git away from th’ cold fer ae while? Ah’ll treat ye. Ae nice cuppa ahn soom soup?”

He looked down at Enrico, smiling and waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Hmm, that does sound nice.” Like a turtle coming out from his shell Enrico pulled his face from his coat to look at the place Anderson was aiming for. After a few moments of critically looking over the small, red and yellow building, he nodded.

“It looks suitable.”

“Let’s gae en then!”

Anderson went over to the door and held it open for Enrico to step inside, following after Enrico had assessed his surroundings.

The waitress seated them, thankfully, near the comfortable fire burning in the old brick fireplace warming the café. Anderson took off his coat and neatly folded it over his chair, making sure that his long garment wasn’t touching the floor. Enrico kept his light coat on.

“Whit aur ye en th’ mood fer?”

“What you suggested before sounds lovely.”

“Guid guid.” He opened his menu and perused it, looking up every so often at the expression of his “date”, considering this was the closest thing they could get to a date. Enrico’s face was coolly disinterested as he looked over his own menu, flipping through it at his leisure.

“Ye loch anythang?”

“I’m still looking.”

Anderson couldn’t help but watch all the subtle movements and reactions of Enrico’s person. Chapped lips were pursed in concentration as the man’s eyes narrowed in effort to read the small writing. With a mutter he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his glasses, his smooth, elegant white-gloved fingers placing the frame daintily on his nose. There was the soft rustle of fabric as Enrico uncrossed and crossed his legs, the toes of his shoes brushing Anderson’s legs slightly as he did so. A slight shiver went up Anderson’s spine at this, and he quickly went back to reading his menu to hide his fluster.

“The chamomile tea sounds perfect, what do you think Alexander?”

“Aye, warm ahn calmin’ fer th’ nerves, let’s git ae nice pot o’ et. Oor dae ye want yer own cuppa?”

“No, a pot will be enough for the two of us.”

“Perfect. Ah think Ah’ll git th’ lamb stew fer lunch.”

“Stew? Rather heavy for this time of the day. Are you that hungry?”

“Heh, aye, boot Ah dinnae want tae bother ye wit et. Ye looked loch ye wanted tae git back tae th’ room.”

“Yes, but this, was a good idea Alexander. A good reprieve from the weather.”

Anderson smiled widely and nodded. “Glad ye think sae.”

A faint smile graced Enrico’s lips before he turned back down to his menu. A few moments later, he tapped a finger upon a certain spot in the paper. “This one.”

“Hm? Which wan?”

“They have a butternut soup that looks decent. More safe than whatever else is on this menu. I wish I were back in Rome in times like these.”

“Easier tae ken whit tae git?”

“Exactly.”

“Ah’m sure et will beh fine, dinnae beh sae quick tae judge. Ye can ‘ave soom o’ mine ef ye dinnae loch yers.”

Enrico chuckled. “Oh no, I couldn’t. I do not want to be the cause of your starvation.”

“Ah think Ah can make et.” Anderson chuckled, catching onto the jest. “Might beh ‘ard tae git back tae th’ room though, ye’ll ‘ave tae carry meh. Ah won’t ‘ave enough energy.”

“Oh of course, do not worry Alex, I shall repay your sacrifice in kind. Somehow I will muster up the strength to carry you, hopefully I will not break my back.”

“Yer tough, ye can dae et. Ah believe en ye.”

Enrico did a small mock bow to Anderson in his seat. “My thanks. It is reassuring to know you have such grand faith in me.”

“Ah always dae.”

The waitress came by then, and Anderson gave their orders, handing the menus back to her before she left.

“Tea shuid beh oot soon, that’ll beh guid.”

“A rather dull statement for you to make Anderson.”

“Ah feel tha’ Ah shuid make soom sort o’ conversation.”

Enrico leaned back into his chair, laying his perfectly folded hands on the table while wearing a smirk on his face. “No good conversation comes from trite comments Alexander, you should know that.”

“Well whit dae ye ‘ave en mind? Th’ weather?” Anderson laughed and stretched his arms out from behind his head. The chair and table were, as always, too small for him, but he could make do. “Cold outside isnnae et?”

“A stunningly acute observation. You’re certainly sharper than the local weatherman.”

“Anywan es, tha’s ‘ardly ae compliment. Ye tryin’ tae insult yer own teacher?”

“No no, forgive me father, I meant no offense.” Enrico gave a small penitent bow as he removed his glasses, tucking them safely back into his pocket. “You are one of the most wise men I know.”

“An auld wardog es wan o’ th’ wisest men ye ken? Whit kinds o’ folk aur ye with lad?”

“Alexander, we are surrounded by fools everyday, all the time. You are simply too kind to see it. Or more likely, just above it all.”

“Et may beh joos’ tha’ Ah ‘ave a wee higher level o’ patience than ye dae.” Anderson chuckled and gave Enrico a wink. “Might beh et.”

Enrico held his hands up in defeat. “I cannot argue with that, nor can I deny it. I am not as blessed as you in that skill. Handicapped, you could say, when it comes to the virtue of patience.”

“Weh all ‘ave oor own things tae work on. Loch Ah said befoor, Ah ‘ave th’ utmoost faith en ye ahn yer self-improvement. Ye got many more things tae work on than patience after all.

“Ahh, yes.” Enrico flexed and unflexed his folded hands, his lips strongly pursed as he looked across the short table at Anderson with prying, blue eyes. “I was not trying to start a discussion on my faults teacher.”

“Faults? Weh all ‘ave them lad.”

“It’s “Sir”.”

Anderson was visibly taken aback by the sharp glare Enrico sent him with those curt words.

“En all honesty, Ah think en this situation weh can forgae th’ formalities.”

Enrico opened his mouth to speak but cut himself off quickly as the waitress returned with their tea. His anger hid momentarily as the waitress poured their first cups of tea.

“Grazi.”

“Thank ye.”

She went away, and Enrico’s face instantly changed to one of extreme displeasure.

“I expect you to respect my station regardless of the “situation” Alexander Anderson.”

Sighing, Anderson rubbed his forehead. “Drink yer tea lad, Ah dinnae want tae fight. Joos’ want tae enjoy soom time wit ye. Not challengin’ yer authority oor anythang.”

“I frequently doubt that, since you always seem to enjoy doing just that.” His spoon clinked loudly against his fine porcelain tae cup as he stirred a lump of sugar into the drink. “You know what you do, don’t play ignorant.”

Again, Anderson sighed tiredly. “Ye’re tae damn sensitive, but et’s not meh fault ef Ah ken better than ye sometimes.”

“I beg yer pardon?”

The tension rose to a boiling point. Enrico’s eye was beginning to twitch, and his lips had curled into a grimace that was developing into something more sinister.

“Easy now, Sir.” Anderson quickly used the presently preferred title, knowing full well that he had crossed the boundary. It obviously began to help, easing the twitch in his partner. “Fergive meh, Sir, Ah dinnae mean tae offend ye. Ah was out o’ line Maxwell. Let’s joos’ enjoy oor tea. Ah dinnae want tae cause yer blood pressure tae rise.”

He watched as Enrico deflated with a heavy exhale. It was as the fury flew out of him in that breath. “You’re forgiven, and right. No point in arguing over this pleasant meal.”

“Hm.” Nodding in agreement Anderson reached forward for the small dish containing the sugar lumps, and shoveled a heavy spoonful into his cup.

Enrico paused mid-sip, his face aghast. “How-nevermind.”

“Dinnae deny an auld man his pleasures. Ahh.”

The cheerful clinks matched Anderson’s goofy grin as he took his first sip of his tea. “Now tha’s whit Ah needed taeday. Absolutely perfect.”

“Just the right amount of sugar?” Enrico smirked over the ridge of his teacup.

“Not sure. Et works fer this tea, boot all teas aur different. They all demand thaur own sugar amount.”

“You’ll get it down one day. You have a long time to do so.”

“Aye, yet ye never ken whit will happen.”

Enrico’s hand paused in the air, his teacup steaming into his face and fogging his glasses. “I’d rather we not talk of such morbid things.”

“Et’s oor duty Enrico, th’ risks aren’t morbid, thaur righteous.”

“I know, and I am not doubting that. Yet to talk of your possible untimely demise, it’s, a bit, distressing.”

“Ah, Ah’m saerry then.”

Anderson searched for further words to say as he looked at Enrico’s sullen expression. “Et, et’ll all beh alricht. Ye dinnae think Ah’m going tae gae doon tha’ easily dae ye?”

“No.” A smile crept back up onto Enrico’s face. “I don’t.”

The waitress who set down their bowls of soup interrupted them again. With another pleasant thank you they went back to their conversation as she left.

“Smells delicious.” Anderson picked up his spoon and dug right in, while Enrico took a small taste of his.

“Si, the taste is not bad either. Still not as good as anything back home though.”

“Ef ye want, Ah can take ye oot again tae make oop fer et.”

“No no, that won’t be necessary.”

“Ahh.” Anderson wore a wry smile and his shoulders slumped. “Ah wis hoping tae take ye oot anyways.”

“Again? In Rome? That’s dangerous Alexander.” Stirring his soup a bit, Enrico lifted the spoon to his mouth to take his first full “bite”.

“Et’d beh joos’ loch taeday. Ah dinnae think anywan wuid notice two friends going tae lunch together.”

“Maybe.”

They ate in another silence before Enrico decided for certain. “I would enjoy that. There’s a coffee shop that I’ve been meaning to go to.”

“Oh? Why es tha’?”

“Well, from what I can infer from the windows, they are, quite skilled at baking as they are at making coffee.”

“Heh. Sweet tooth getting’ tae ye? Want meh tae at least get ye some coffee here? Ye haven’t had any today.”

“I’ll survive. I have a good few days before I fall into the pits of caffeine withdrawal after all.”

“Eh?”

Enrico’s face was completely deadpan, making Anderson fidget. “Aur ye serious? Then ye need et! Yer headaches will beh even worse then!”

“Anderson calm down.” That serious expression broke out into a mischievous grin. “I find it cute that you are that concerned about me to freak out over caffeine withdrawal.”

“Dinnae make meh waerry loch tha’, oor ye’ll beh th’ wan tae drive meh tae an early grave, not th’ heathens.”

“Oh my what an interesting tombstone that’d make.” Enrico’s laugh rung throughout the clam air. “Here lies Alexander Anderson, the Vatican’s strongest warrior, killed by worry for Enrico Maxwell.”

“Et’s very possible! Ahn dinnae ye dare put tha’ on meh tombstone! Oor Ah’ll haunt ye! Oooooooo!”

Anderson was absurd looking as he waved his hands and made “spooky” sounds. Unfortunately for Enrico, he had just spooned another mouthful of soup into his mouth and was now choking it back as the ridiculous spectacle forced him into laughter.

“Please stop! You’ll cause my early death as well!”

“The weh can joos’ haunt all th’ heathens together. Oooooooo!”

The silly smile on Anderson’s face wasn’t helping matters for Enrico, and soon he burst out in laughter, despite the other patrons on-looking upon the strange men. “You’re going to ruin me!”

“Ah think weh’d make ae guid ghost team aye? Weh’d beh able tae gae on all th’ dates weh wanted tae an nae one wuid beh able tae see us as well.”

“That hardly makes up for being stuck on earth. I’d rather be with our Lord in heaven thank you very much.”

“Ah as well, ahn weh’ll be there together, maybe. Might ‘ave tae gae through purgatory first.”

“Most likely. Unless killers are all of a sudden being treated with more leniency.”

“Maybeh weh’ll beh an exception?”

“Maybe. Hopefully.”

“Want tae make et ae goal?”

“A what?” Enrico looked up skeptically from his meal. “What nonsense are you talking about?”

“Eh, silly little things. Thought tha’ weh cuid make et ae goal tae git intae purgatory oor heaven together.”

“Make it a goal? My dear Alexander.” Setting down his spoon, Enrico spread his hands out into the air with a genuine smile on his face. “That has always been my plan.”

Anderson’s heart pounded in his chest at those words. He cleared his throat. “Ah dinnae ken ye already thought o’ tha’.”

“Why not?”

Anderson shrugged. “Dinnae ken, Ah guess-“

“That I didn’t seem like the type of person to have those thoughts?”

Enrico stared at Anderson with a waiting, strained quirk of his lips. It wasn’t angry, just, struggling.

“Tae beh honest, Ah dinnae think ye wuid.”

“Ah, well.” The tension seemed to melt from Enrico’s shoulders as he shrugged casually. “I guess you were right about everyone’s capacity for self-improvement. Both mine and yours.”

“Ye got meh there. Weh all ‘ave learning tae dae.”

“Indeed.” Enrico raised his teacup like it was a glass of wine for a toast. “To our mutual future personal growth.”

“Lad, ye dinnae ‘ave tae make everything sae formal.” Anderson raised his teacup to bump it against Enrico’s, his huge hand holding the dainty cup creating a laughable contrast to Enrico’s slender fingers. “Boot aye, tae oor “mutual future personal growth” as ye call et.”

They both drank, Anderson easily draining his in one gulp while Enrico opted for sipping it slowly.

Most of the meal after that was free of trouble, as if the toast had cleared the air of all hostilities and morbid dealings. They instead ate and chatted happily while the fire slowly reduced to glowing embers. Warm and cozy, it was only when Enrico set his spoon down for the last time in his empty bowl did his face change.

“Whit es et?”

“It’s probably colder now than it was before.”

“Et es getting’ later en th’ day, boot weh’ll beh back soon. Ah’ll make ye moor tea while ye stay warm under th’ covers.”

“Sounds lovely. He sighed, placing his chin in his palm as he played with his spoon. “There are a few times in which I wish I was blessed with your magnificent physique, and this is one of them.”

“Wan o’ yer fancy fur-lined coats wuid fix this easily, weh’ll git back soon, boot Ah need tae use th’ John first.”

“Take your time. No use rushing out into the cold.” Enrico kept fiddling with the spoon as he stared out the window at the empty street.

“Hmm.” Anderson’s brow furrowed as he stood up out of his chair. His eyes caught the flash of yellow still on his neck, and his face brightened from the reminder.

“Ye need tae wear this. Ah ken ye say et’s not yer color boot ye’d beh amazed at how ae scarf will make ye warmer.”

“Anderson I already said no.”

“Please?” Unwinding his scarf from his neck he held it out to Enrico. “Ye need et, moor than Ah dae.”

Enrico looked down at the scarf, and then back to Anderson’s pleading face. Finally, he sighed and relented. “Fine, I’ll wear it.”

“Wonderful! Let meh put et on ye.”

“I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself Alexander.”

“Stoop fussin’.”

Anderson wrapped the scarf about Enrico’s neck snugly while the smaller man pouted from embarrassment. “There weh aur. Tha’ wasn’t tae painful was et?”

“Just go to the restroom.”

“Alricht, alricht. Ah’ll beh right back. Tha’ scarf better still beh on when Ah coom back oor Ah’m going tae tie et tae ye.”

“Very funny.”

Anderson chuckled to himself as he left for the restroom in the back of the café. It wasn’t long before he came out, wiping those few drops of water that always stick to one’s hands off on his coat.

He made his way leisurely to the table, and was about to call out in greeting to Enrico when he saw something strange.

Enrico was still at the table, and thankfully still wearing the scarf. Yet instead of staring out of the window or fiddling with his spoon, his face was fully buried into the cushy wool of the scarf. His face blushing, Anderson’s eyes wandered down to notice the way Enrico’s chest rose and fell noticeably. The man was taking deep inhales of the scarf’s scent. Anderson’s scarf.

This fact made the walk over to the table horrendously awkward, but not entirely unpleasant.

“Ahem, Ah, Ah’m back.” Anderson sheepishly stood a few feet behind Enrico, wringing his hands.

“Huh what?” Enrico turned around and upon seeing Anderson jumped in his seat. “Alex-Alexander! When, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

“Ye usually dinnae yell across ae restaurant tae tell someone they’re returning.”

“Fine! Just sit down! The bill is here and you said you would pay.” Enrico huffed and turned towards the fire, avoiding Anderson’s line of sight as he sat down.

“Ah did ahn Ah will. Ah loch tae treat ye every once ahn ae while.”

It wasn’t that expensive, much to Anderson’s relief, and he easily paid the amount before gathering his coat. “Ye want tae head back now?”

“Yes!” Enrico stood up stiffly and began to walk straight out of the café.

“Wait! Wait up!”

Anderson trotted to keep up with Enrico’s fast pace. “Whit’s wrong?”

“I merely want to get back is all.”

“Hey, back there-“

“Don’t say another word.”

“Aye, alricht.”

A strong wind was blowing against their faces as they walked back, making Enrico shiver even with the warm scarf on.

“Your gift isn’t helping as much as you said it would.”

“Th’ wind es worse. Walk behind meh, ye’ll beh warmer.”

Enrico muttered in frustration but did as Anderson suggested, and involuntarily breathed a sigh of relief.

“Better?”

“Si. Much better. Alexander?”

“Aye?”

“Thank you for lunch. I enjoyed it immensely.”

“Anytime Enrico.”

The wind continued to blow cruelly against them, but the two men, oddly, both felt warm.

 


End file.
